


Raith

by Serenitydusk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Complete, Demon, Exophilia, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Boyfriend, Oral Sex, POV Original Female Character, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitydusk/pseuds/Serenitydusk
Summary: Raith's home has been destroyed and he has no where else to go. Life for a lone demon in the desert realm of Orlure is usually a slow death sentence. When he sees a portal cast by a witch, does he dare go through?  Is the risk of enslavement to a witch better than certain death?
Relationships: Original Demon Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Summoning Song

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently someone was confused about the types of fiction that I write. The vast majority of what I currently have to offer is Reader POV because that's what -my- wonderful readers request. So, if Reader POV is not your cuppa tea, that's fine. My works may not be for you. Or you can make a request for something you want and if it sparks my interest, I may give it a whirl. 
> 
> Also, I won't be tagging my works using the teratophilia tag. I know what it means. Which is why I tag my works with the exophilia tag instead.

He looked out at the ruins of what had once been his home. The burnt buildings were no longer smoking, just skeletal remains standing in stark judgement. He should have been here. The best he could hope for was that his family had scattered, fleeing their home, but alive somewhere. A quick check inside revealed that looters had already come and gone, leaving behind nothing of value. Still...he checked the cellar and found a few onions and potatoes and a handful of scrawny carrots. Tucking those in his knapsack, he went out back and gathered up the last of the apples from one of the only trees left mostly unburned. 

No home. No family. He was alone, an exile. He would find no kind souls among other demons to take him in and the longer he stayed here, the greater the chances were that he would be caught and killed. Or worse. With one final look at the home he had lived in all his life, he turned and fled into the shadows. 

Years passed, each leaner than the last. He had begged, stolen, killed to eat. Constantly on the move, on the run. Orlure was grim in its beauty, and the land was harsh and unforgiving. He too had grown lean. The last bits of softness carved away, leaving him honed to a sharp edge, the last vestiges of playfulness and happiness fading away. 

Chewing the twig, Raith wondered if this was it. He had eked out a sparse existence, trading as he could with other exiles like him. Or fighting to survive when they thought he was easy prey. Exile was often little more than a prolonged death sentence. So far, he had won, if this dreary life was winning. Lady of the Abyss he was tired, wondering if he should just sit here and rest until the final sleep. The tiny oasis he had found was gone, dried up. He had little food and water, enough for a couple of days, if he stretched it. A slow, painful death was all he had to look forward to, but it wasn’t in him to wait for death. If that bastard wanted him, he could come and catch him. With that grim decision made, Raith tried to decide which direction to go. Picking north, at least that way the two suns would be at his back, he offered a desperate prayer to the twin goddesses of fate and luck. **_Good_ ** _luck_ , he stressed, bitterness creeping into his thoughts. He’d had enough of the other kind. 

That’s when he saw it and almost dismissed it as a mirage because of the way it shimmered like heat rising from the sand. He bit harder into the cassena twig releasing another burst of the bittersweet resin in his mouth. It was a mild stimulant, and more importantly, killed the appetite and kept his mouth and throat from feeling as parched. He walked towards it with a fatalistic ‘ _what do I have to lose_ ’ feeling and realized what he was looking at was a summoning portal. Apparently the goddesses had seen fit to answer his prayer, though it remained to be seen if his luck had turned or if the fickle bitches would just sit back and laugh at his misery and misfortune...

Raith almost bolted, but then stopped, considering it, and hating himself for even contemplating it. But a witch would have food and shelter and, oh gods, he was actually serious. Seriously thinking about letting a witch bind him. But what other choice was there? He was standing at the edge of the portal before it even registered that he had moved closer, feeling the prickle of magic like pin pricks over his skin. Peering through it, he could see a witch sitting on a fallen log eating. There was no circle of protection, no runes, no sigils. Nothing. Nothing to hold him. Nothing to bind him to her. He stared at her confused, she seemed completely unaware of him, and realized she was singing. 

It sounded like a lullaby, soft and drifting. And he could feel the pull of it calling to him, like a balm to his soul. A promise of warmth, safety, protection and rest. Home. It was a lie and trap, he knew it. The circle must be cleverly hidden or ...the thought abruptly vanished as he watched her take a bite of the sandwich in her hand. And that decided it. Trap or no, he was going through. 

It took Raith a moment to gather his bearings, blinking owlishly at the dimmer light filtering in through the trees, the cool shade of the forest at odds with the heat from the red sand desert he just left. He took a step towards her, waiting for her to see him, waiting for the trap to be sprung but she seemed totally oblivious of him until he was practically looming over her. 

You had been singing along to a collection of songs your Nanna had sang to you when you were a child. It had been a moment of inspiration and no little coaxing to get her to sing the songs for you while you recorded them.You’d already lost your mother and you knew, deep down, you’d lose Nanna one day too. But at least her songs remained. It let you feel closer to her, like she was still here with you. She said she would always be with you and you had nodded, thinking it was the sort of thing people said before they left you. But Nanna had been a witch. A real one. And though her daughter had been skipped, not inheriting any of her mother’s powers, she had hoped you would. 

“It’s there.” Nanna had tapped right above your heart. “You’ll find it one day.” 

And that had been five years ago. After Nanna has passed you went on with your life, finishing college, getting a job, never once seeing this spark of power she had promised would appear. Your life had been boringly normal. Oh, every now and again, you’d see something that wasn’t quite right. Glamour and spells, smoke and mirrors, what have you. You could see through it, whatever it was, see the truth that was underneath. True Sight, Nanna had called it. And that had been the only hitch in your otherwise normal, boring, unwitchlike life. Until today. 

A shadow fell over you. That alone was enough to startle you, but then you looked up into the face of what must be a nearly seven foot tall man. No. No...this definitely was not a man. Curling black horns, red eyes with slitted pupils and a tail swished as he looked at you like you were going to be his last meal. 

The next thing you knew you were on your back scrabbling to get up and away. Only to realize he wasn’t coming after you. Looking back just in time to see him bend down, picking up your fallen food. He sniffed it, brushed it off a little, uncaring if it still had bits of dried leaves and who knows what on it. He practically stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, moaning in what sounded like almost obscene pleasure. Kneeling he grabbed the paper bag you had brought your lunch and tore through it. The rest of your food disappeared almost faster than you could blink, and your heart hurt at the whine he made when it was all gone. He even went so far as to turn the plastic bags inside out, licking the last crumbs out of them. 

“Hey…” You started, jumping back as he crouched down, growling at you, baring his teeth, clutching the plastic bag that had once held your apple slices like it was priceless. “Hey…” You tried again softer, holding up your hands. “I ….there’s more food.” Oh goddess. What were you doing? This wasn’t some stray dog in the parking lot. This was a huge demon from the looks of him. A ...very gorgeous demon, but a demon nonetheless. 

The distrust was blatant in his eyes, but he swallowed, relaxing only marginally, as you continued talking, emboldened by the fact he hadn’t tried to hurt you. Or eat you. Well, that was a disturbing thought. Did he eat humans? You knew some demons certainly did. He hadn’t really done anything threatening towards you, well, beyond trying to protect his food, or rather what had been your food. “My house isn’t far. I can get you a real meal, something warm maybe?” Something better than the cold ham and cheese sandwich on stale bread because you were too frugal to throw it out. 

He glanced back behind him . The portal was still there. He could still feel the heat searing him and taste the powdery red sand on his tongue, bitter and acrid. He could go back. And starve ever so slowly to death. He looked back at you. In the end, the decision wasn’t an easy one, but it was simple, and he followed you home with a nod.

And now, a month and half later, there he was, sitting at your kitchen table while you fixed breakfast. One hot meal had turned into him staying the night once you saw he was not only emaciated but injured. You had bandaged him up after his shower, though he seemed more amused by your efforts than anything. But he let you and thanked you for it with an odd and unexpected degree of solemnity. And then well, you couldn’t just kick him out the next morning, or rather, it had been late into the afternoon when he had finally awoken and staggered into the kitchen from the guest bedroom. 

Raith didn’t seem to have any intentions of leaving and you had grown used to his company. More than used to it, you liked it. You liked him. He had an unexpectedly dry sense of humor and as far as roommates went, he was quiet and fairly clean. Though, the first few days had been painfully awkward. Days where you had to tell him that it wasn’t ok for him to just not wear clothes around your house. 

He had looked at you funny. “It’s warm in the house.” 

“But you can’t...we’re not…” You tripped over your words trying to look anywhere but _there_. “Raith, you have to wear clothes in the areas we share. You do you in your room, but out here, clothes are required.” 

He muttered something about humans and their delicate sensibilities, but he at least wore something after that. 

What you hadn’t grown used to was the inordinate amount of food he ate in a sitting. You loved the fact he seemed to enjoy your cooking, though at first he would eat anything you put in front of him, practically inhaling it without tasting it. But after a few days, he slowed down, relishing the food with obvious appreciation. You wondered, not for the first time, how long it had been since he had really eaten anything. 

And to your amusement, it seemed modern appliances were quite confusing to him. Wherever had had come from didn’t seem to have such things.

“Where did that come from? And how is it frozen?” He poked at the frozen chicken with a slender, clawed finger as you put it in the fridge to thaw, peering at it as though it might jump up and start squawking.  
  
“The deep freezer.” At his look of confusion you added, “In the garage. Come on, I’ll show you.” You took him out to your garage, which was really more of a workroom for you and showed him the huge freezer that was both well-stocked and organized. “It’s a little empty, but I usually stock up before winter, so I have a couple more months to get everything ready.” You chattered on, a little rattled at the way he reverently looked at the food, pulling his hand back, even though you had already seen the fine tremor in it. 

“There’s so much here.” Far too much for one person. This ...was perfect. It was a sign. It had to be. Shelter, sturdy and secluded, enough food for you both and for offspring, all freely offered to him. Clearly you were well equipped to provide and be a good mate. Raith just had to figure out a way to prove to you that he could provide as well. Because he somehow didn’t think you would be as impressed by his virility as perhaps a female demon would be. Especially since you’d made no move to mate with him. What was it humans wanted anyway, an open invitation? Why else would you let him stay? Humans were strange and whimsical creatures, he thought to himself, resolving to be patient until you finally made up your mind.

You nodded, unaware of his thoughts, “It gets me, well, us, through the winter. The roads get bad and sometimes you can’t get anywhere for days, so...best to be prepared.” And it was a good thing you had it because Raith was making a serious dent in your food stores. He had evaded your questions about his past, just saying there was nothing for him to return to anymore. It was obvious he had nowhere else to go and you weren’t kicking him out with winter so close

You still winced at what had happened earlier in the week when you came home from work to find the roast you had thawed and cooked had been completely eaten. All four pounds of it and all the potatoes and carrots you had added. Later, upon reflection, it might have not been the wisest thing to do to yell at a nearly seven foot tall demon, but Raith had just stared at the floor, in clear mortification, his tail limp and dangling in obvious shame as angry tears etched a trail down your cheeks. 

You had been looking so forward to just resting tonight and dinner would be ready by the time you got home. But even still, you shouldn’t have yelled at him and lost your temper that way. “Raith...I’m sorry….” He stopped you before you could say anymore, his voice low and quiet, nearly a whisper.  
  
“No. I am sorry. It won’t happen again.” He had vanished back to the guest bedroom, and you didn’t see him again until you got home from work the next day. But ...something had changed.

Your house was always tidy and clean, but it wasn’t something out of an interior design magazine. It definitely had a “lived in” look to it. But today, every surface shown. Even the garage had been swept. And whatever was cooking in the oven smelled absolutely divine. The table was set and where he had found flowers this time of year was beyond you, but they looked fresh and smelled like summer. 

But Raith was nowhere to be seen. Clearly this was an overture for an apology, but where was he? You searched until you finally found him, out back chopping wood. The early autumn days were still warm, but nights here could get a bit chilly and it was nice having wood chopped and ready. 

The time he had spent with you had been good for him. He had gone from almost sickly thin to very …very nicely filled out. The muscles in his back rippled each time he raised and lowered the ax with ease and precision and your thoughts drifted to wondering what it might feel like to …

“You’re home.” His gaze was hopeful, but wary as he watched your face. He wondered if you were still angry, no ..you hadn’t been angry, you had been disappointed in him and that was even harder for him to bear 

And you wondered just how long you’d been staring, lost in thoughts that had wandered down a very … interesting path when you realized he had spoken. Raith was gorgeous, almost painfully so. You knew he was a demon and demons were notoriously sensual creatures, but he had made no moves towards you at all. 

‘ _Maybe he just doesn’t think you’re worth it._ _Raith isn’t just out of your league, you aren’t even in a league, let alone his league_.’ You stifled that voice, shoving it down. Hating it. Hating that ...it might be right. Ignoring those thoughts for now, you gave him a smile, “Thank you, for all your hard work. You didn’t have to do that.” 

“I did. It was the least I could do.” He had picked up on your initial thoughts, not the specifics, just the direction they had been headed and had been pleased. You found him attractive and that was good. He would prove his worth to you and show you he could be a good mate. 

Autumn creeped on, the days growing crisp and the leaves started changing. Raith was a fixture now in your home, a comforting presence. And you looked forward to talking to him when you got home from work. He had started to tell you about his home, his family, ...the day he had returned to find it destroyed. It started to make sense now, though when he asked you why you didn’t do magic, you just shook your head. 

“I’ve never been able to do magic, Raith. I didn’t open that portal.” At first, you thought he was teasing you, but soon it was clear he truly thought you had somehow opened a portal and summoned him. 

He had leaned closer to you, closer than he had ever been before. So close you could feel his breath tickling your skin as he breathed your scent in. “I can smell the magic in you, witch.” As well as the scent that was uniquely yours and yours alone, but he didn’t speak of that. “And I hear it in your voice.” He didn’t know how you couldn’t feel it. When you sang it was like the heavens opened up, the forest all around them hushed and _listened_. He was lost, so very lost when you sang and he was no longer sure he wanted to be free. Not if freedom meant being away from you. But he didn’t speak on that either. Not yet. 

Your freezer was near full to overflowing, as was your pantry and refrigerator. It was a good thing too because he was eating enough for four grown men. But at least he was helping keep things stocked. You had asked him once where he got everything.

“Raith, you’re not ...stealing it, are you?” You didn’t want ill-gotten goods, or to be the cause of someone else’s misfortune. 

“No!” He saw your look of skepticism and was more emphatic, “No! I mean it. I didn’t steal it. I got everything honestly. I swear it.” He was so earnest about it, you had to believe him. So, you didn’t question it again, trusting that he was indeed telling the truth.

The first snow of the season came and it didn’t take long before the roads were closed. People here were used to snow and ice, but the roads out in the country weren’t safe to drive on, not like in the city. You had a roaring fire going and the two of you were watching TV when the power went out. Not an uncommon occurrence, you had plenty of candles and lanterns for light. It was already dark out, even though it was still early in the evening, and far too early to go to bed. 

With a sigh, you got up to gather those, grinning at Raith’s grumble as he reluctantly let you go. He had been far more affectionate of late and he reminded you of a huge cat as he sprawled across your lap. Especially when he felt you hadn’t noticed him enough during the day. You couldn’t quite bring yourself to be annoyed. He was always warm and it was the best warmth. Comfortable without making you sweat and overheat. It sank into your bones, better than a warm bubble bath. And if you were honest, you enjoyed being cuddled.

You lit a few candles you had on the coffee table and put a few lanterns around the room. “You know what we should do?” 

Raith grinned, all fangs and wickedness, “I have a list….” 

Snorting and rolling your eyes at his leer, you headed back in the kitchen, returning with your arms full of food. “We’re going to make s’mores.” 

Almost faster than you could see, he was beside you as you knelt by the fireplace. You should have known food would get his attention. Not that he had been serious about ...whatever was on that list of his. Wind will blow. Fire will burn. Demons will flirt. It was one of those immutable facts of life. It certainly didn’t mean he was actually interested in you.

It didn’t take too long for Raith to get the hang of it and a few burnt marshmallows later and the both of you were in a sugar stupor. “Ugh, I should not have had the last one.” You whimpered as your head rested on his lap, watching him polish off the last of the marshmallows. 

“Mmmfurbruble.” 

You surprised him and you both when you burst into uncontrollable laughter, “Chubby bunny!!”  
  
Raith looked indignant which only made you laugh even harder. But he finally swallowed the last marshmallows down. “I am not a chubby bunny!” He waited somewhat patiently for you to regain control of yourself, his claws combing through your hair.

“I didn’t mean you’re a chubby bunny. It’s a ...game. You stuff your mouth with marshmallows and say ‘chubby bunny’. The person with the most marshmallows in their mouth wins.” The look of deep suspicion he gave you only made you break out into gales of laughter again. 

“Why would anyone do that?” He only seemed mollified when you reached up and scratched around the base of his horns.

“It’s a game, Raith. It’s just for fun. Don’t you ever do things just for fun?” The look he gave you had butterflies racing in your stomach. “Besides that! Like card games or ….”  
  
“Dice?” He offered, leaning in closer to you so you could get that one spot.

Nodding, you chuckled as he pressed into your hand, “Yeah, we have dice games too. My Nanna and I used to play Yahtzee all the time.” 

“You miss her.” His voice was soft as he searched your face. 

Your breath caught for a second. It’s not like you ever forgot she was gone, but there were times when you’d give anything to talk to her again. Like right now when you wondered for the umpteenth time about the demon that was living with you. Were you just lonely? It didn’t feel that way. Raith seemed to fit somehow, some way in your life. You had a feeling and you had learned long ago to pay attention to those. And demon or not, you cared about him. More than you’d probably ever let him know. And while things felt _right_ , it would be nice to hear what Nanna thought. “Yeah, I do. She was an amazing woman. You’d like her.”  
  
Raith refrained from scoffing, barely, “She was a witch.” Witches and demons did not mix. Witches could bind demons to them and in some cases, hold them even beyond their deaths, passing them down through generations of witches. 

“You thought I was a witch too.” Tugging on his horn gently, you smoothed his hair back. “She was good.” You didn’t know much about it, but she always used her magic to help others. Potions for ailments, blessings for those who needed them, sigils for protection and her songs. Magic was woven into them, wild and free, to do what good was needed. You never once saw her work magic that harmed another being. 

_You are a witch_. He thought, but witch or no, it didn’t matter to him anymore. It wasn’t the first time he wondered if this was the magic of a witch, to bind a demon and they not even know it. Because the thought of leaving you now was almost unbearable. 


	2. Fate's Little Nudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This finds Raith and the reader the next day. Things between Raith and his witchy roommate get a little interesting when his rut hits.

By the next morning the power was back on. But it was over the next few days, things did start to get ...weird. Raith seemed far more clingy than normal, following you from room to room as you went about your day. Touching you whenever he could. It was casual. Brushing your hair back out of your face or resting his head on your shoulder as you watched TV. Maybe ...he was getting lonely. He had only had you as a companion for...you thought back for a bit, almost four months. Maybe it was time to change that.

“Hey Raith, can I ask your opinion?” You barely had the words out of your mouth when he was by your side. 

“Of course.” He looked at the woman you pointed to on your phone. “Ah, what about her?” 

“Do you think she’s pretty?” You moved the phone closer to him, waiting for his answer as he took it from you, looking her over. 

He finally handed it back to you with a shrug, “She’s beautiful.” And she was, from what he could see of her. 

“Great! Ah, you’ll need to hide the…” You pointed to the horns and his tail, “...And look more human, but I have a date with you and her all set up.” You knew he could do it, look like a human that is. He had made a few forays with you out, mainly on the weekends when you drove into town to go to the store, often stopping and grabbing lunch before heading back home. You’d never tell him, but sometimes you wondered if this was what it was like to have someone. Someone who wasn’t just your demon roommate. Someone to spend time with and .. you’d never really dated anyone seriously. Sure you’d gone out on a few dates here and there, but there had never been any spark. You’d never found yourself daydreaming about what it would be like to kiss them or ...more. Not until you met Raith anyway. 

“A date? Why would I go on a date?” The puzzled frown on his face was adorable. Then he blinked and thought about it for a moment. Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad idea. “I suppose I could, if you went to the trouble of setting it up already.” Maybe you wanted extra mates and he didn’t object to that either, if it made you happy. More hands to help out and take care of the house and offspring.

“Great!” It didn’t feel very great though, but you wanted him to be happy too. 

A few nights later, he left on his date. Returning around 11 p.m. “So, how did it go?” 

“It went fine.” It was a polite answer. Too polite. And no matter how much you pried, that was all he was saying. “You keep asking, but my answer doesn’t change.” He grinned at you, amused, if a bit confused. Humans were so strange that way, asking the same thing and yet, expecting a different answer. “She was very nice. If you want, you can go on a date with her next. Or we can all go together and get to know each other.” 

You blinked slowly. Together? Wasn’t three a crowd? It wasn’t until a few days later you realized...maybe he’s not into women. So, date number two was the super attractive guy from the finance department. 

This time Raith was actually home by 10. “Did something happen?” Because clearly something did NOT happen.

“No, he was nice.” 

“Nice?” You couldn’t keep the incredulous tone out of your voice. “What do you mean nice?”

“You know, polite. Well spoken. Nice.” Raith tried to keep from grinning at your exasperated expression. 

“Are you even trying?” He had brought you dinner from the restaurant, telling you right then and there, he had no intention of things with the finance guy going anywhere. “I thought you were a demon.” 

This got a full laugh from Raith, one that took a few seconds to subside, “I am a demon, but …” _That guy wasn’t you_. Not that he could say that. Instead Raith just shrugged, “We just didn’t click.” and headed to bed. And he didn’t think Kyle from finance was going to like sharing him with you. Therefore, Kyle from finance could go kick sand. 

Out of desperation, you set him up with ….well, you weren’t exactly sure what he was. He didn’t feel the same to you as Raith did, but Gress was clearly _not_ a human. Gorgeous, but not human. Maybe that was the ticket. Third time’s the charm, right?

“This has been ...lovely, but what are we doing?” Gress stroked the rim of his glass. Every move was calculated seduction, every glance dripped with a promise of carnal pleasure. The curve of his lip was sin itself. And this was when he wasn’t even trying. He’d stopped trying about thirty minutes into the date. No,Gress wasn’t an incubus, but ...it was a near thing. He was one of the Fallen. Angels who had been cast out of celestial host. More specifically he was the Fallen of Impurity. And the demon should be practically begging at this point. 

“We’re on a date, I believe.” Raith glanced again at his phone, wondering how much longer until he could get back home to you. 

“You’re not the slightest bit interested in me and if I wasn’t in such a good mood, I’d be insulted.” Gress smiled, but it was nowhere close to reaching his eyes. “You’re a demon, hell, we should be fu-.” The word faded on his lips as his eyes narrowed, studying Raith. “Wait. Wait just a minute. You’re not….” Gressil paused, his eyes widening. “You are….”   
  
“I’m ...what?” Raith was clearly confused. 

“The woman, the human. You and her….” Gressil grinning, knowing by the look on Raith’s face he was right. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. But I’ll cover this.” He stood, reaching for the check, his expression changing from vaguely bored and polite, to harsh and cold. “The night is young and ….” He gestured around the restaurant, at all the unsuspecting humans, “Take your pick…” He leaned closer to Gressil, “...But stay the hell away from her.” 

“Wait. No, wait. Please...” It was the ‘please’ that ultimately got Raith to sit back down. The word was clearly rusty on Gress’ tongue, not something he used often or lightly. “She means something to you. More than an easy meal…”

Raith nodded, looking almost forlorn. “She’s perfect.” The words felt like they were being pulled from him. “Her home is secluded and well provisioned. She’s an amazing cook.” He sighed in memory of the breakfast you’d fixed this morning. “Kind, smart, funny….” You said you were a goofy dork, but he had grown to love that crooked smile of yours and the way you suddenly laughed, as though you were just as caught off guard by it as he was. “Beautiful.” Even if you disagreed and pointed out every single one of your flaws. No matter how many times he tried to tell you those weren’t the important thing. It was all of you, everything together that made you beautiful. It went deeper than your physical form, though he thought that was just as beautiful as your soul. “She’s ….everything.” He looked away from the Fallen who had stayed silent the entire time he rambled on about you. 

Once Raith stopped talking, Gress asked, “You’ve told her all of this?” 

“Some of it.” He hedged a bit. He had told you that you were beautiful and a good cook. But you confused him. You’d offered him not just shelter, but a home. Not just a meal, but food that was carefully and lovingly prepared. He knew you admired him and at least on some level found him appealing, he could scent it wafting off of you like honey to a bee. He had expected to be driven out after the first day, but when you didn’t .. He sighed. He had hoped things would go somewhere. Humans were so confusing. Maybe you found him lacking, unworthy. But then why did you keep him around? What else could you possibly be waiting for?

“She does sound like a perfect and worthy mate.” Gressil watched Raith with a look that at the depths held a spark of empathy.

Raith nodded, eyes downcast. “She is. Or she would be if….” He let out a slow breath, surprised at the sudden burning in the back of his eyes and throat. 

“A word of advice and I’ll be gone. Tell her. Tell her before it’s too late.” 

He didn’t have to explain what too late meant. Raith knew all too well. He was immortal unless slain. She was a human. And if she was the witch she denied being, their life spans weren’t that much longer. She would die in a few paltry decades. Leaving him alone. And normally? Perfect set up. Breed them. Leave them. Move on. But that life had no appeal to Raith. Before he could say anything else, Gress was gone, taking the check with him. 

The Fallen was right. He should tell you. And he would, eventually. In truth Raith had every intention of telling you, but he wanted the moment to be right. Unfortunately there was always something that got in the way. And then the rut hit. 

If Raith had been paying attention, he would have seen the early signs, but he hadn’t had a rut in ...decades. Too starved and stressed for his body to spare the energy for that. But now? He had plenty to eat, a safe place to live, and a potential mate nearby. It seemed his body decided to make up for lost time. 

You came home and the house smelled ...different. The air was thick and heavy, warm with a scent you had never smelled before. Better than any cologne, rich, earthy, and bright. And your clothes smelled like it too. No matter how many times you washed them. You soon discovered why when you came home one day to find Raith literally rubbing your clothes against his cheek, like a cat marking his territory. 

“What are you doing?” You weren’t angry. Not exactly. More confused than anything. 

Raith stared at you, but didn’t put your shirt down. “Marking.” He clutched just a little closer to him. 

You took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Why?” This was going to be like pulling teeth.

 _Because you’re mine_. “It’s for protection. So others know not to bother you. It’s like a warning.” 

You frowned as Gressil’s comment from earlier in the week was now making sense. He had been complaining about smelling the scent of ozone mixed with burnt popcorn. You hadn’t noticed anything like that, nor had any of your other human coworkers, but more than one of them had commented on your new perfume and now Ava had hinted that you and her should go out on a date some time. And that was just on Monday. The rest of the week had been much more lively.

“Well, your warning…” Your air quotes were laden with sarcasm, “....isn’t working. I’ve had three offers for a date and …” You blushed at the memory, “...well, let’s just say two more wanted to skip straight to the after date ‘fun’.” The low growl from Raith was almost as startling as the offers had been. You hadn’t really heard him growl since that very first day. “Raith..?”

He stood up, dropping your shirt, moving slowly towards you. And some deeply rooted, primal instinct told you to stay still. While another part of your brain was screaming for you to run, but you knew you’d never be able to outrun him. And regardless, you trusted Raith. Even when he was standing so close you could feel the heat pouring off his body. Can demons run a fever? He always seemed a bit warm, but this was way over the top. 

You repeated yourself, “Raith?” Trying to ignore that little quiver in your voice as he leaned towards you, backing you between him and the wall, though not touching you. Swallowing, your throat suddenly dry, “Are you ok?” You were sure he was about to kiss you or ..something, and your heart was racing. And you weren’t quite sure how to feel about that. Did you want him to kiss you? Before you could make up your mind one way or another, he pulled away, stalking off down the hallway to his room. 

Well, that was unexpected. And you weren’t sure what was going on. Was this a demon thing? Or a Raith thing? 

The next week, you barely saw him at all. And it wasn’t because he was pouting, in fact you were beginning to really worry about him. He looked exhausted and had stopped eating. Even when you made him his favorites. He would try, picking at it, poking it and pushing it around on the plate, but it mostly went uneaten. You weren’t sure how much he was sleeping, but he was asleep when you left for work, and asleep when you returned, only coming out once you’d gotten home. You got up, and walked across the room, feeling his forehead and wondering yet again, ‘Do demons get fevers?’ And what would you do if he was sick?

“What are you doing?” He pulled your hand away, but didn’t let go of it, cradling it in his own.

“I’m worried about you. You’ve been acting different.” Very different.

He let out a wry chuckle, “Ah, it’s really nothing to worry about. It’s just ...something demons go through. Like hibernation. That’s all. Perfectly normal.” 

His words helped you feel a little better about it. And it made sense in a way. Animals would store up food for the winter, then sleep and he’d definitely been doing both of those things more than ...whatever normal was for a demon. 

But when he didn’t emerge from his room for two solid days, you couldn’t help but worry all over again. What if he was sick or ...your mind came up with a dozen different scenarios of all the bad things that could have happened. Knocking softly on his door you waited. Knocking louder you called his name, hating to wake him, but you didn’t know what else to do. Finally, you cracked the door and could see him, lying on the bed. You let out a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding when you could see the steady rise and fall of his chest. Ok, so maybe he meant it when he said hibernation. 

He was gone the rest of the week sleeping, until one evening when you had curled up on the couch to watch TV. Suddenly he was curled up around you like the huge cat version of a demon. Even his tail was coiled around you. You’d never paid much attention to it, not sure if it was really polite to ask about his tail. But now you could look at it up close all you wanted, so it seemed. Curious, you reached out, running a finger over where it was looped around your wrist, marveling at the silky softness of it. And jumped, startled, when a few seconds later Raith started to purr. Or at least that’s what it sounded and felt like. It vibrated through your entire body, low and rumbling, and strangely relaxing. So much so, you didn’t protest too much when he rubbed his throat and cheek against you, his smell filling the air, coating your skin. 

This went on for a few more nights until Raith stopped coming out of his room again. You thought maybe he was hibernating or whatever it was again. But you were sure you could hear him moving around sometimes, different than the silence from the last time. Finally after days of not seeing him, you had to check on him again. As you got to his door you could hear that deep purr again, almost feeling it in your chest it was that loud. 

“Fuck….” He said your name, a long and pulled out hiss, almost as if he was in pain, “..I need….” 

That’s it, something was wrong. Bad wrong. You’d find a demon doctor if you had to. Maybe Gressil would know someone. “Goddess, Raith, what do you nee-.....” All the air left your lungs. 

He didn’t jump or turn away or try to cover himself like a human would have. Instead he boldly stared at you, meeting your eyes as his hand slid down the length of a rather impressive cock. 

“You, I need you” His eyes fluttered as his head fell back as he hand picked up speed. A pearlescent drop spilling out of the tip, lost as he swirled his thumb over it.

It took you two swallows and licking your lips before you could speak, “You need me to ...get ...a …what?” His scent was heavy in the room, intoxicating. Heat pooled low and you clenched your hands into fists to keep from trying to touch him or yourself. 

His laugh was like sin, like a physical sensation cascading over your skin. “I need you.” 

It took the words a ridiculous amount of time to penetrate your brain. “Me?” You didn’t mean to squeak, but there wasn’t really near enough air in the room. “I can ….ah, ...get someone for you to …”

“Fuck?” He grinned as your breath hitched at that word. Thank the Lady. He could smell your arousal and only that, no fear. You wanted him.“I don’t want ‘someone’. I want you.” Didn’t you want him? Had he truly misunderstood everything? Because you weren’t moving, just rooted to the spot. “Please…” He growled the word, but it wasn’t aggressive, instead it was almost pleading. Desperate. 

You didn’t know how you knew he would never hurt you, but you did. This was still your Raith. Hot, sinfully wanton and oh goddess, he was beautiful. You had always known he was gorgeous, but somehow...you hadn’t quite gotten to that point, this wanting need, until now. But now here you were. 

Yes, this was your Raith. You knew him. You liked him. No. You somehow ….somewhere along the way, ‘like’ had shifted to something else. Something more. Maybe not love. Maybe not yet. But maybe it could be.

His next words cut through your thoughts, “I’ll go. If you want. I will and ...I’m sorry.” He could use his powers on you. Even with your latent witch abilities, it would take almost no effort to bend your will or break your mind, if he wanted to. You would worship him, but he couldn’t make you love him. And if you didn’t choose him freely...if you didn’t want him on your own...he didn’t want it to be that way. It had to be your choice or not at all. 

“No! Raith! No, don’t leave. Please...just ...I wasn’t expecting....” Nervous laughter bubbled up, and you slapped your hand over your mouth. But it was too late, and you couldn’t contain it. All the worry and stress and nerves just came out until tears of laughter slid down your cheeks. Somehow you found yourself in bed with him, as he curled around you, watching and waiting for the laughter to subside. 

“You know some demons would be offended when their intended prey bursts into laughter at the sight of them naked and ready.” Clearly he was not one of those demons, as his limbs were tangled with yours, his tail wrapped around your thigh and a …very prominent bulge was pressed against you. And despite that, he was content to just cuddle you. There wasn’t much he could do about that prominent bulge, it was what it was and practically had a mind of its own during rutting season. But instead of pressuring you to service him or attend to his needs, he held you, talking early into the morning. Doing what he should have done weeks ago, but had been too afraid to at the time. Afraid you would find him unworthy and send him away.

“You’re telling me you’ve wanted this, you’ve wanted me the whole time?” When he could have almost anyone with a crook of his finger. 

His laugh rumbled through you, “Well, maybe not at first. I was more interested in food then. But it didn’t take long for that to change.” 

“Oh, I remember! Hey!” You jumped as he poked your ribs, you settled back against his chest.“So prey huh? Is that what I am to you, just prey?” You giggled as he rolled his eyes at you, nuzzling against you with a kiss. 

The purring started again as he nestled closer to you, “No. You’re everything.”


	3. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize that you have no idea when Raith's birthday is. Do demons even celebrate birthdays?

The rut had finally passed and things slowly returned to, well, not quite normal. Not that your life had ever really been normal. Your Nanna had been a witch and she’d raised you. That and being gifted with True Sight had made sure your childhood was not typical to say the least. Raith coming into your life was just one more strange thing in a series of strange events, but it somehow made sense. Even if it had been an adjustment living with a demon you couldn’t deny the sense of rightness, that things had happened for a reason. Raith was meant to be here.

But besides that strong sense of fate, most of the time your lives were as normal as a not quite witch and a demon’s could be. You went to work and discovered that Raith had a job too. Though he was oddly reluctant to speak of it. As long as it wasn’t illegal, which he swore to you it wasn’t, you were content to let it be. And when you were both at home, most nights would find you cuddled up on the couch or talking into the stillness of the night cocooned in blankets. You had never really felt this way about anyone else, able to talk to him and oh goddess, he was beyond blessed in the bedroom. It had been intimidating at first, knowing he was very experienced and had countless lovers while you were anything but experienced.

But when your bodies came together the world dropped away and it was just you and him. And nothing else mattered.

You laid there in his arms, trying to catch your breath, curled up as close as you could be against him. “What...what was that you said at the end?” He had said, well, moaned something in a language you had never heard before. Some said the language of demons was harsh and ugly, but when Raith spoke it, it sounds like the beauty of music distilled into its purest form. You had told him that once and he’d laughed, kissing you wildly. Telling you that’s what it sounded like to him when you sang.

Raith licked his lips, going still. He wondered if he could just pretend to be asleep and ‘forget’ in the morning.

“Raith?” He seemed nervous to you, unsure and hesitant.

Finally swallowing, he stroked your hair, “It doesn’t have a true translation in your language. It was a promise.” His soft sigh was warm against your skin. “A promise that I will never leave you. In this life or the next.”

The unexpected tears burned. You knew from what Nanna had taught you that demons don’t make promises lightly. Their words held magic and bound them to it, even in the smallest things.

“Bahlim, why are you crying?” He kissed away the treacherous tear that had escaped as it slid down your cheek.

He had taken to calling you bahlim of late. Telling you it meant you were sweeter than honey to him. “And just as delicious…” He’d given you a lecherous wink and stolen a kiss before you left for work that day. That and his earlier words made the tears fall faster as emotions welled up.

“I love you too, Raith.”

This only made him pepper your face with frantic kisses, “Then, why are you crying?” His tail was thumping on the bed anxiously.

A watery laugh escaped, “Because I’m an idiot. But a happy idiot.” You kissed him again, nudging him over on his back, your hand drifting lower, teasing him.

“As long as you’re happy and mine…” He inhaled sharply as you gripped him gently, stroking his length, “...and keep doing that.”

“What about this?” You dropped down, swirling your tongue over his head, tasting both of you on him. It was ..different. Not unpleasant, and totally worth it when it made that little whining moan as you slowly swallowed him inch by inch.

“Especially that.” His hands gripping your hair, never pushing as he tried to hold still for you. Though that grew increasingly difficult as you teased him, never going quite fast enough. “Please….bahlim, have mercy on me…” He pulled away from you, reversing your positions so you were under him instead. “The sweet torture, but I feel I must return the favor.”

His tongue was magic. It had to be. And you’d never seen anything like it. Or felt anything like it. It was long, smooth and forked at the tip, driving you absolutely out of your mind, until you were a shaking mess beneath him, fingers snarled in his midnight hair.

He wiped you from his chin, licking his fingers, as he rose up over you. Sinking into you with a slow, measured thrusts that had you chasing your peak again. “You’re so beautiful like this, bahlim.” You knew that wicked tone in his voice all too well, “I could keep you like this for hours…”

“Raith!” The desperate want in your voice sounded pathetic to you, but it was exactly what he wanted to hear.

His fingers found your nipples, teasing, as he rolled his hips against you, picking up speed, until it was ….perfect. Loss in bliss, you clung to him, unable to say anything but his name, over and over until you crashed through your peak. He held you as you rode it, crooning how beautiful you were to him until he came too, growling your name.  
Neither of you spoke, just wrapped around each other in hazy, blissful contentment until you fell asleep. Safe and warm until morning’s light finally woke you. Raith was still sleeping, the pale morning light teasing out the deep blue color of his hair. Hair so dark that in most light it looked black.

There was something about the morning light spilling in. It made the night before seem almost like a dream, ephemeral and distant. What were you to him? His ...girlfriend? HIs lover? Did Raith truly love you? You knew how you felt about him, you’d known for a while. But the two of you had never really talked about how you both felt or about the future. He never talked about going back to wherever it was he came from, but you would catch him staring out the window so deeply lost in thought, he seemed a thousand miles away. Did he regret this? Miss his family? Surely he must miss them. For now though, you resolved to enjoy this time you had with him, for however long or short it lasted. But there were moments that reminded you just how very different you were. Not just because he wasn’t human, but even in the smallest things. Like birthdays.

You’d both been sitting, snuggled up, watching TV when one of the characters mentioned throwing a birthday party. “Hey, when’s your birthday?”

Raith pauses for a moment. “Ah, I was born in the 352nd year of the reign of Adriel Esh'Sarkhen during the plague of rain.” He chuckled at the look of blank confusion on your face. “Is the day of my birth important for some reason?” He knew that some believed the alignment of stars and celestial bodies on that day were important, but to his knowledge no one had recorded the actual day of his birth.

“Is it impor-....Raith!” You flailed for a moment. “Of course it’s important! When is it?” Oh no….had you missed it already?

“I told you when I was born. I don’t know the actual day.” He laughed as you sputtered.

“You’ve never celebrated your birthday?”

“No? Why would I?” He seemed genuinely confused and vaguely concerned that you were so upset by this.

“No cake or candles or balloons? No presents?” You wondered if he was about to prank you and tell you he was just pulling your leg.

He sighed, bemused. Obviously this was important to you. “No, never. Even if I did know, I don’t know ...when it is here.” The times and seasons were completely different. Even the length of the day was different. He had no idea how long it had truly been since he left Orlure.

The very next day, you’d scheduled an appointment with Gressil at work.

“Ah, this isn’t about work, I hope that’s ok?” Fidgeting with your pen you perched on the edge of a chair in front of his desk.

“What’s this about? Raith? You two having ...problems?” He knew what a handful demons could be. Amazing lovers, when they wanted to be, but gods above and below, the baggage….

“No! No, not really. It’s just don’t you celebrate birthdays?” He was really the only one she knew she could ask.

“No, not usually. It’s a very ...human thing to do.” Some others did it, but they were all human variants, like witches, vampires, werewolves and such. He recognized his human employees’ birthdays because it was expected and on paper, he had a birthday listed because he had to in order to operate in the human world. But when your life was measured in aeons, what was a single day?

“Do you think he would like a birthday party?” Maybe this was a silly idea and you should just drop it.

Gressil could see your obvious indecision and took pity on you. “I think he would like anything you did for him.” He reached over and took your hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze. “He would be delighted you cared enough to throw him a party.”

“You’ll come won’t you?”

“What? Come where?” His brow wrinkled in confusion.

“To the party, of course. We have to have guests.” What Gressil didn’t realize was that he got roped into helping plan the party as well. He groused and grumbled at first, saying he was not a party planner. But in the end, he did help, going so far as to take over the guest list.

“Just leave it to me.”

“But you’ve only met Raith once….” Your words trailed off as your eyes narrowed in suspicion. “What are you not telling me?”

“I helped Raith get a job.” He hedged a bit. He had actually hired Raith for his other business when Raith had come to him wanting to help earn his keep with you. “I know some of his coworkers.”

It bothered you a bit that Gressil knew more about Raith’s job than you did. Granted, you hadn’t asked much, but you had thought perhaps he would tell you on his own. It did reassure you that Gressil had found him the job. But… “You got him a job doing ...what exactly?”

Gressil went still, “He didn’t tell you?”

“He told me it wasn’t anything illegal, but ...no. Should I be worried?” The pen whirled in your fingers as you flipped it nervously.

Gressil rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how every time he tried to do a good deed, something backfired. “Would you believe me if I told you no?” He saw the look of worry deepen on your face. “Your confidence in me is touching, truly.” Gressil snorted, “Look, he works for me and I swear, he’s not doing anything illegal. It’s a legitimate business.”

None of this helped that sinking feeling that kept growing, “Then why can’t you tell me?”

“Because it should come from him?” Shaking his head, “He works at the bar at my club. Tending the bar and making drinks. He was worried if he told you that ...you’d be upset.”

“Because he’s a bartender?” You couldn’t keep the incredulous tone out of your voice, or the hurt that was creeping in. Hells, you’d worked as a bartender too during your college days.

“Because it’s at The Garden.”

Oh. The Garden. One of the city's most exclusive ‘entertainment’ clubs. “You work at The Garden?” Gress? You couldn’t quite believe that, he seemed so ...corporate.

“I own The Garden.” He grinned at your obvious shock. “Good to know that I blend in so well at my day job…”

“You own it? You don’t….you couldn’t….Do you? Dance there, I mean?” A blush darkened your cheeks, “Or…” Oh goddess, far more than dancing went on there in the infamous back rooms. Your mind was reeling, still trying to reconcile the corporate investor with the owner of one of the most controversial clubs in all of Eden Hollow.

Something shifted, letting a hint of whatever it was under Gressil’s human mask peer out. Something dark and sensual, illicit and alluring. “Does that mean you want to watch me dance?” His voice was no longer crisp and businesslike, but instead like liquid chocolate pouring across forbidden skin.

You blinked, “Oh, NO...no, no….” You winced as his eyebrows went up. “I mean, not that I don’t want to, but ah, we’re coworkers….”

“And friends.” His eyes never left yours.

“Yes! And friends, not...I’m sure you’re a very good dancer.” You weren’t sure if your face could get any redder or if you could stammer over your words any more. “I just ...think it would be best if …”

Gressil broke out into a deep bellow of a laugh, “You should have seen your face. No, I don’t usually dance there. I’m a silent partner.” Whatever had been peering out from behind his human mask had vanished, leaving you to wonder if you’d just imagined it. “And I’d prefer it stay that way. Many of our clients wouldn’t be pleased to find out that I backed and funded The Garden.” Part of him didn’t care. He could live off the profits of his other business ventures ..indefinitely. But it wasn’t just him that would be affected… and for whatever reason, he cared about his employees’ wellbeing.

You shook your head, “Of course. I won’t say a word.”

“Good. Then leave it to me to handle the guest list.”

It worked out well to have Gressil on your side planning. He made sure that Raith wasn’t working the night of the party and singlehandedly invited almost the entire guest list. You’d given him a key to your house to sneak the guests in and had gone into town with Raith while Gressil got everything set up and ready.

It was all worth it to see the look on Raith’s face when you walked in and was bombarded by “SURPRISE!”

He flinched back, startled at the yelling, but then he saw Gressil and Rhys. “What? Why are you guys here? And why are you wearing those funny hats?” He turned and looked at you, confused all over his face.

“Happy birthday?” You grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You know what today is, right?” You handed him one of the ‘funny’ hats, putting on one yourself.

“It’s Wednesday.” He paused, brow wrinkling as thought. “Right?” He had learned the days of the week and mostly remembered the months, but the way humans measured time in these little, not quite tidy compartments of thirty or thirty one days with the occasional twenty eight days, except once every four years, then it was twenty nine days. Humans were so very odd. He had looked at you like you were not entirely sane when you tried to explain it to him.

“It’s Thursday, actually. But it’s been a year ...since I ...since we met.” You looked up, wincing at the confusion on his face. “You said you didn’t know when you were born so I picked a date that I thought ...was important.” Everyone had gone silent and your heart sank into your stomach. .

He turned fully to face you cupping your cheek, “That was important to you?” His eyes searched your face and the hope you saw in them was almost painful.

“Yes!” You grabbed his jacket, giving it a little shake. “Of course it was.” A laugh spilled out, mostly nerves and relief. “I love you, Raith…”

The world fell away as he kissed you, heedless of everyone else in the room and ignoring Brier’s whistle, and a couple goodnaturedly mutters of ‘Get a room!’

“Rhys, get the booze flowing and give them a moment.” Gressil ushered the guests back into the living room, giving you and Raith a moment of privacy.

Resting his forehead against yours, he contemplated scooping you up and heading to the back, but that would probably be rude to the guests and you had gone to so much trouble for this. “Say you love me again…”

“I love you, Raith!” You pulled him in for another kiss, then pulled back, already breathless. “Later, I promise, but …” You glanced into the living room where everyone was sitting and chatting animatedly.

“They won’t notice.” He gave you that purring growl that made your knees weak.

GIving you a playful swat, “Raith… I want you to enjoy this.” You bit your lip. “You do like it, right?”

Pulling you tightly against him, he buried his face in your hair, his voice muffled, “I love it. Come on, have you met everyone yet?” He pulled back and looked into the room, realizing that almost everyone in there was from The Garden. “Ah…” He raked his fingers through his hair, looking down.

“It’s ok, I know. About your job, I mean.” You bit your lip. It still stung a bit, that he had been too afraid to tell you.

“I’m sorry. I just …”

You stopped him, “Really, it’s ok. But you don’t have to be afraid, not about this, or anything. You can trust me, ok?” Squeezing his hands, “Come on, introduce me?”

He stole another kiss and led you into the living room, introducing you to his coworkers, many of whom were quickly becoming his friends. “The mosquito over there is Rhys with his lovely girlfriend, Olivia.” He gave her a wink, earning him a mock growl from Rhys. “The two twin miscreants over in the corner are Rev and Brier.” Twin gods of gorgeous was more like it. They caught your wide eyed stare and grinned in eerie unison. “Nyx, say hi.”

“Hiya cutie pie.” That wasn’t directed at Raith, but rather at you as the succubus gave you a flirty wink.

Last but not least, taking up a nice portion of the couch was a minotaur. “And this is Kano.”

He raised a massive hand, “Yo.” Not one for many words, he was head of security, though you had no idea how he managed to keep his identity hidden. Did he just sit in the back and watch the cameras? Maybe he could look human like Gressil and Raith did?

“Thank you all for coming tonight. Oh!” You turned and headed into the kitchen, “I’ll grab the cake.”

“Let the games begin!!” Brier bounced up off the couch.

“Games….?” Raith looked confused, glancing at Rhys and Gressil who just shrugged.

“Yeah, you know, parties have games! I heard about this one called “Pin the Tail on the Donkey” but since we don’t have a donkey I thought we could just use Kano.”

“You’d make a perfectly good ass, Brier. And I’m about to pin more than a tail on you.” Kano’s low baritone flooded the room.

“Promises promises, big guy!” Brier settled down though as you came in with a huge cake radiant with candles.

You had bought every single box the store had. Gressil rushed over, taking it from you and carefully setting it down on the table before you caught yourself on fire. “You’re supposed to make a wish and blow out the candles.”

Raith looked a bit skeptical, but flicked his fingers towards the candles, as a breeze rushed over them, blowing them all out. “Like that?”

“Good enough!” You giggled and cut the cake. Each layer was one of Raith’s favorite flavors. The rest of the evening was relaxed as you got to know everyone. Then presents, of course, were opened. It was early into the morning when you offered to let anyone who wanted to stay a place, but they all declined, giving you and Raith sly, knowing grins.

“I’ll make sure everyone gets home safely.” Gressil got everyone rounded up and on their way home, though for the demons it was simply a matter of ...there one moment and POOF, they were gone. The rest said their goodbyes. Olivia hugged you as she left, promising to meet up for dinner some time. “I think we have a lot to talk about.” She giggled, giving you a wink that had Rhys groaning.

“That sounds dangerous, babe.” Kissing the top of her head, he leaned over, giving you a hug. “Glad we finally got to meet you. You know, Raith never shuts up about you.”

There were a couple moans of commiseration, except from Kano, “Not that you’re any different Rhys. ‘Oh Olivia’ this and ‘Oh Olivia’ that, like a lovesick pup.”

“Ok, that’s enough outta you…”

You grinned as their bantering continued outside as they headed to their cars, and you realized you liked them. All of them. They were a good bunch and it was clear they had taken Raith as one of their own and that endeared you to them more than anything else. 

You had everything cleaned up, the cake put away, grabbing Raith’s hand and leading him back to the bedroom, “I have a present for you.”

“Mmmm, bout time.” He purred, grinning as you rolled your eyes.

“No, I mean, yes. But I want to give you your present first.” A tiny wrapped box sat on the bed.

Raith picked it up and shook it. There was no sound and it weighed nothing. “You didn’t have to get me anything.” He carefully tore the wrapping paper, and opened the box. Inside was what looked like a business card, though it was covered with a thin, filmy veneer of magic. Fae magic from the feel of it. Pale lavender with a single name, phone number and a black matte rampant unicorn. The scent of vanilla, chamomile and ancient forest wafted up from it. His brow wrinkled, “Ah, I don’t understand.” He looked at you, “I mean, I’m grateful for everything you’ve done for me, but what is it?”

“I …” Your heart was pounding. “I asked Gress if he knew anything about Orlure.” It had been a long shot. You had no idea how many ...other places there were. But odds were in your favor, he did know of it. “He thinks she can help you find your family. If you want.”

“How?” It was too much. Too much to even hope for. He didn’t even know how to get back home. And if he did, no idea where to start looking. He gingerly set the card back in the box, his hands visibly shaking.

Shaking your head, you could only shrug, “I don’t know. I really have no idea how this all works, but if there’s a chance, I wanted you to have it.” Before you could even register him moving, Raith was kissing you. You laughed, pulling back to look at him “Does this mean you liked your birthday?”

“Bahlim, I want to spend all my birthdays, and every other day with you.”


End file.
